Power consumption is an important consideration for current and future server and other processor designs. A power delivery network has several stages, each ideally having the maximal possible power conversion efficiency from the external AC mains supply plug to a processor internal power grid back-end-of-line (BEOL) network. An important link in this power delivery network is the last stage from the external data processor package power connection pins to an internal BEOL power grid. The power grid may be considered as a power distribution network that is fabricated within the processor chip or component. A current trend is to increase processor power consumption while decreasing the supply voltage. This can result in a very large electrical current being required in the last critical stage of the power supply chain and can result in issues such as, for example, the generation of power supply noise and/or simply the inability to withstand the high required current in the connections. One approach to addressing these issues is to design a further voltage conversion chip(s) within the processor package, or to have a monolithic voltage conversion unit on the same processor chip, thereby allowing a higher input voltage to the chip and thereby reducing the supply current.
The Buck regulator is a step-down type of voltage conversion unit that can be used in integrated circuit (chip) applications.